clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenixspark
Phoenixspark (Raven) is a red haired Half-Blood Fable with blue eyes and pointy ears. As a hated halfblood Raven was forced to escape from her former home in JewelClan and later found a home in Almaria. Instead of becoming a warrior, even if she has the rank, she chose to begin her career with the blacksmith's shop after the apprenticeship, which was later ended by her mentor Ironwind, who also is her foster father. Appearance Warrior Version Her long fire red hair reaches down to a few inches under her waist. In her head area, the hair is layered shorter and ends at the shoulders. Under that, the long, not layered hair begins. Her forehead is covered with thick hair and has one longer wisp that lies loose in her face. In sunshine her hairtips slightly reflect in fire colors. Her eyes are light blue and seem a bit icy. Her ears are the ones of an elf. She wears two blue aquamarine earrings on them, coming from Wooden Feltis. On her upper body she wears a black bare midriff shirt, which looks striped due the visible seam on it. Her belly is uncovered. Fitting to her shirt, she wears a pantihose of the same material. Over it a an orange skirt with two light brown leather stripes and a red part with white fur on it, that goes to the middle of the skirt. For the tightness there is a deep black belt strapped around her waist, holding the skirt. At her feet she wears light brown, nearly cream colored boots. JewelClan Version Beast Form Personality and Interests Raven is an incredibly quiet and blunt person; often saying things with no empathy or sympathy towards the person they are directed. Without getting to know her she comes across to be a harsh, quite mean person and outwardly mistrusting of humans. She never has much to say, and it seems that she wants distance herself from everyone. She has some sort of secret, in relation of her other half, and to try to keep others at an arm’s length, she avoids getting too close. Being in fact very shy, Raven hides behind her front of being mean to others while she herself wants to make friends badly most of the time. If a potential friend comes by she needs a lot of time to grow warm with them before admitting their friendship. Marked by her residence in a jail in her past her self-esteem is very low. It shows the moments she tries to stand for something but in the next moment caves in. If she stays with a person long enough it's difficult to get rid of her again since she seeks company as often as possible. Finding this company she becomes cuddly and often acts with the rapture of a child. Especially when it comes to animals, which she, according to her pet bunny, loves very much. Even though she has a warm side to her trying to treat her normally is harder than someone would think. Her secret of being a halfblood, having the form of a hated phoenix and being a refugee creates a visible self hate which needs yet to be accepted by herself. All in all, even after not trusting humans or others in general, it's herself who makes it hard for her to accept herself, though she tries everything to do so. Character Gallery Raven wiki id by kalinavita-d3dgf9f.png|ID picture cursed_blood.png|Chibi of Jewelclan and phoenix form (First version) Raven Riley.png|Chibi Version (Rileyav) Patpat.png|Raven chibi with Shelby (New design) RavenJewel.png|Raven ID 2 (JewelClan) Trivia *She is a Half-Blood, because her father, Legendary Firestorm, is a Phoenix. *Raven loves every kind of crystals and related stuff. Her own sword she uses in fights is made of a wind crystal that was given to her by Dale when she was a child. Her favorite things in the world are handmade pendants though. * As a half phoenix she can heal wounds with her tears and ressurect dead creatures with her feathers (only works one time). That also makes her immortal as long as no one would take away her voice. * She is scared of death, which also includes things like wounds and skulls. * She is also afraid of ghosts. Family Members Mate: Ironwind (Formerly): Father: Legendary Firestorm: Mother: Apricot Wetted By Early Dew: Daughter: Dia: Sister: Hellfire Breaking Through Bones: Aunt: Heartflame: Uncle: Ironwind: Cousin: Fuyuhotaru: Tree Ceremonies Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:Almaria Members Category:Warriors Category:Almaria Warriors Category:Half-Blood